Amber Millington
Amber Millington Amber Millington is one of the main characters of the show House of Anubis. She is shown as the ditzy blonde of the group. She goes to the boarding school and stays at Anubis House. She meets Nina there and they become close friends in no time. She also is the one who comes up with the idea of Sibuna. After much begging and pleading she is finally a officially couple with Alfie, but how long will that last? Amber is portrayed by Ana Mulvoy Ten. About Amber used to date Mick, but they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date once too many times because of Sibuna, though she still loves him. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match as Mara had told Patricia. She used to be best friends with Mara but now hates her as she likes Mick. Mara also doesn't think that they should be together, as she says, "They have nothing in common." After she found out that Mara cheated on the French test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, along with NIna and Fabian. In the first season she has no idea that Alfie has a crush on her, she only thinks that he is being himself. She used to share rooms with Mara, but after she finds her flirting with Mick at their get back together party she switches rooms with Patricia. Nina is now her best friend as they are seen hunting for clues together. Relationships 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend, Close Friend) Mick and Amber dated in the first season but they broke up after she missed one too many of their dates due to her secret meetings with Sibuna. He still likes her has a friend. He says that they are "mates, not dates." Initially, she was jealous of him liking Mara, but faded sometime later. He also got her the same bracelet as he gave Mara. After a while, Amber lets go of Mick and the two become good friends. Amber also goes to Mick for comfort when she was upset she didn't have a date for prom. They have more of a brother/sister relationship. She is probably sad about him leaving for Australia. (See Mickber) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Friends) Amber thinks Jerome is a goof. Jerome almost put a fish under her pillow once. Once Mara ditched him for the campaign, he switched his vote to Amber's side. They are still friends by the end of season one, although he stole here prom dress in the final epsisode. (See Jamber) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Mara used to be Amber's BFF. Mara always hid that she liked Mick from Amber because she didn't want to hurt her. Then Amber overheard that Mara fancied Mick and decided to switch rooms with Patricia so she wouldn't have to live with Mara anymore. Despite their conflict between them, and despite Amber still has some feelings for Mick, Amber gave advice to Mick on getting Mara back. Near the end of season one, they seem to be close friends again but not as close as they were in the start of the season. (See Mamber) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend)'Alfie has had a major crush on Amber since the beginning. He has tried many things to get her to notice, but she constantly puts him down. She kissed him once as an attempt to make Mick jealous. She doesn't like Alfie but is nice to him. However, Amber starts to see a new side in Alfie when he joins Sibuna. Later, she went to prom with Alfie. They aren't boyfriend/girlfriend just yet, but Amber is giving him a trial run starting next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene in the season finale. Amber finally agres to be Alfie's girlfriend in House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak. Then she says later that she'll go public with "Amfie" on her own time. In House of Help / House of Phobias, they officially break up. (See Amfie) [[Nina Martin|'Nina Martin]] (2011-present; Best Friends) Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates. She helps Nina find the clues and Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius. Nina helps her with her problems with Mick. Amber blames Alfie for Nina and Fabian breaking up, but Nina doesn't blame him.(See Namber) [[Fabian Rutter|'Fabian Rutter']] (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Amber seems to be very close to Fabian. They are in Sibuna together. Amber really wants Nina and Fabian to get back together. (See Famber) 'Patricia Williamson' (2006-Present; Friends) Amber and Patricia are friends, and have known each other since they were 11(as it was mentioned in House of Flames / House of Passages .) Patricia thinks Amber is dumb and they both are in Sibuna together. Patricia tries to get Amber to go back in the cellar again. Patricia poured water on her when Amber told Nina that Patricia took her Eye of Horus locket. They are now friends again because they are in Sibuna together. (See Pamber) Quotes * (To Mick): "Mick! I'm the one who's supposed to twist under your arm! You're the man here. Supposedly." * (To Nina)"What's that Nina? You think I'm a genius?" * (To Patricia): "Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words." *"That's what daddy calls a loophole." (House of Hello / House of Dolls) *(To Rufus): "Rufus wake up!" (Amber slaps Rufus) *"Coincidence? I think not!" *"Go Nina!" *(To Fabian): "Fell on Joy's lips, did you?" *(To Alfie): "This is all your fault Alfie!" *(To Nina & Fabian): "Sibuna Me!" *"Great Job "Boo!" (To Nina) *"Weird place to keep your jewelry." *(To Nina and Fabian): "So far, so Sibuna." *"Do you know anything about "omelets"?" *"I'll take it to the grave." (To Nina) *"Yup. You're old, fun god of moldy old wis-" *"I take it back! Books are awsome!" *(To Fabian): "I didn't know you could do push-ups!" *Alfie: "I'm breaking up with you." : ~Amber: No. Gallery View the gallery here. Trivia *She is one of the three original (founding) Sibuna members *She came up with the name "Sibuna" which is Anubis backwards. *She is one of the three Sibuna members seen in the first House of Anubis Season 2 promo. *Her Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis is Amber Rosenbergh. *In the beginning of the series Mara was her roommate, but after she got mad at her for not staying away from her boyfriend Mick, she switched rooms and now is sharing a room with Nina. *In the room where she and Nina stays in, she has a poster saying, "KEEP CALM AND BUY SHOES", a reference to the famous poster "Keep Calm and Carry On". *She is allergic to raspberries. When she eats them, her allergic reaction is covering her face with big red spots, which lasted about 3 days. *She is a fan of Justin Bieber as shown in House of Spirits / House of Blackmail . *She is a true Fabina fan, therefore, she got so upset when Nina and Fabian announced they were breaking up in House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak .